


Arwen and The Hobbit

by SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Elven Princess, F/M, Hobbits, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Swords, WinterShock - Freeform, dark riders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor
Summary: Arwen has to protect her hobbit from the Dark Riders.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ever After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301325) by [Pollydoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollydoodles/pseuds/Pollydoodles). 
  * Inspired by [I Woke Up Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519776) by [sleepless_raccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_raccoon/pseuds/sleepless_raccoon). 



> I don't even know where this came from... but considering I thought it was 9:30pm when it was actually 10:30pm, shows you where my head was this evening.  
> And then this popped into my head right after my shower, and I thought, it's bit like a reversal of that thing I read the other day, with all the fairy tale stuff in it, and then... yeah, like I said, still don't know where it actually came from though.

There was a huge crash and something hit her hard on the head. She got up, ears ringing, head hurting, blinking furiously to clear her eyes of the tears that were welling up. Across the clearing, she could see three of the Dark Riders closing in. She glanced behind her to see if the hobbit was safe, and then knelt down and grasped the sword that was lying in front of her.

The Dark Riders got closer. The hobbit behind her was pushing at her, trying to make her move.

“Stay behind me,” she hissed, “I won’t let them get you, I promise.”

There was a noise of protest from the figure behind her, but she ignored it, flourishing the sword in front of her, daring the Riders to come any closer. One of them spoke, the hissing sound sending shivers up her spine, but she stood her ground.

“Give him to us, and we won’t hurt you.” The evil voice said.

“No!” she declared, “He’s mine. If you want him, come and claim him!”

They rushed at her as one, and she swung the sword, taking the first one down without any effort at all. Behind her, a voice was speaking, words she didn’t quite understand.

“What the hell is she doing? Where did she did get a sword from?”

“Hell if I know Steve, but look at her go!”

“Buck, she thinks you’re a hobbit!”

She tried to tune the strange words out, but her head was ringing louder now, and the pain in her temple was starting to throb. The second Rider pushed towards her, hands raised to suck the life from her, but she swung the sword again, and the foul demon went down.

“Buck, she’s never going to make it through that last one, you need to take over!”

“I got it Steve, she’ll be fine.”

The last Rider came towards her, more slowly than the others, and she steadied herself. This was it, one more, and then they would be safe. With a sudden rush, it was upon her, and she struggled against it. Just as she thought she was winning, just as she thought she had it, there was another glancing blow to the side of her head, and the hobbit behind her pushed past, smashing a shining limb into the creatures hood, and sending it flying into the wall on the opposite side of the lounge room. Then he turned and peered into her face intently.

“You okay there?” he asked. She stared, wondering when he’d suddenly grown so tall, and then passed out.

Steve and Bucky stood side by side in the room as the Hydra agents were secured and taken away, and Darcy was lifted onto a stretcher and taken to the medical wing. Bucky bent down, and picked up the sword that was lying on the floor. It was a lot lighter than he’d expected it to be, but still very strong, and very real.

“What the hell just happened then?” he asked Steve. “Steve?” he turned in the direction that his friend was looking, and it was then that he noticed the television that was surprisingly not only still intact, but still playing the movie that the girl had been watching when the attack happened.

“Well,” Steve said, “My guess is that she thought that she was Arwen, and you were Frodo.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, because I’d the perfect candidate to be a hobbit.”

Steve elbowed him in the ribs. “Look what she was watching when she took the first blow to the head.”

Bucky took another look at the television. There was a familiar scene playing out, and he looked at the sword again.

“That still doesn’t explain the sword though Steve.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand... I'm gonna go to bed now.


End file.
